Una Luz en los Sitios Oscuros
by Abrilli
Summary: La Misión de Frodo desde el punto de vista de Sam.


**N/A:** este es un fanfic escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Sam, pero aún así omití lo de "Señor" Frodo, y hasta parece que no es Sam de quien salen esas palabras. Aunque está basado en los libros, fueron los ojos de Elijah Wood los que me inspiraron. Lo escribí en una noche en la que estaba terriblemente aburrida, lo que explicaría el desastre que hice. No es en realidad una historia, simplemente la Misión de Frodo en los pensamientos de Sam. Cualquier crítica es más que bien recibida.

**Disclaimer:** no, no soy Tolkien y LOTR no me pertenece. 

**~*Una Luz en los Sitios Oscuros*~**

Siempre pensé que los ojos de Frodo eran de una belleza extraordinaria. La primera vez que los vi, yo era aún pequeño, pero quedé asombrado al ver que existía algo aún más azul que el cielo en una tarde de verano. En aquel entonces, sus ojos eran alegres y despreocupados, pero también noté en ellos un halo de tristeza. Él perdió a sus padres a temprana edad, y eso debió ser muy duro para él. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera sido de mí si hubiese perdido al Tío y a mi madre de niño, probablemente no lo hubiera soportado. 

Para mí, Frodo tenía una gran fuerza y valor, aún al lado de guerreros como Trancos. Su fuerza quizá era incluso superior, porque no era física, sino la que se necesitaba para portar durante tanto tiempo el Anillo. Solía mirar sus ojos y preguntarme si su encanto y resplandor no se debían a la belleza de su interior. Después de todo los ojos son el espejo del alma.

Frodo nunca fue un Hobbit común, y yo estaba consciente de ello. Solía disfrutar tanto leyendo sus libros y me parecía tan divertido estudiar sus ojos mientras estaba hundido en alguna lectura. A veces brillaban emocionados, a veces sorprendidos, otras tristes e incluso enojados. A través de sus expresiones trataba de imaginarme qué tipo de libro se encontraba leyendo. Quizá alguno de aventuras... sin sospechar que en su vida le esperaba una de las más grandes de la historia. 

Él quería mucho a Bilbo, era como un padre para él. Por eso noté tanta soledad y dolor en aquellas hermosas pupilas azules cuando el viejo Hobbit se marchó. Perder a dos padres en tan poco tiempo debía ser algo muy doloroso. Era un espacio vacío que sé que nadie podía llenar. 

Aún así su vida siguió siendo tranquila, y ciertamente alegre. Hasta aquel funesto día. El destino es tan injusto a veces. Frodo no se merecía la pesada carga del Anillo, no, él merecía ser un Hobbit feliz y envejecer rodeado de niños que aclamasen que les contara alguna historia. Alguna historia que hubiese leído, escuchado o inventado, no vivido tan penosamente. 

Después de aquel día, jamás volví a ver tranquilidad plena en los ojos de mi amo. No eran infelices, al menos no aún, pero siempre había cierta preocupación en ellos. Y también tristeza al tener que vender Bolsón Cerrado. Sé que ese es el único lugar en el que se merecía vivir, y jamás acepté la idea de que perteneciera a Lobelia. 

Y aquel encuentro con el Jinete Negro... Jamás olvidaré el miedo en sus ojos luego de este acontecimiento. Ese miedo que aún seguía cuando nos encontramos con los Elfos. "¡No lo abandones!", me habían dicho ellos, y yo no pensaba hacerlo, aún si él debía ir al fin del mundo. No le sería tan fácil deshacerse de su Sam. 

Yo lo seguí, incluso cuando decidió ir por el Bosque Viejo y mi corazón gritaba de terror. Y luego Bree, en donde todo era diferente y no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie. Ni en Trancos. No confíe en él ni siquiera cuando ayudó a Frodo en la Cima de los Vientos. ¡Oh, aquella terrible noche! Aquel frío Puñal atravesando la carne de Frodo, robándole la vida con cada respiro que daba. Aquellos ojos con tanto dolor... El frío en su brazo hizo que mi propio corazón se congelara. No podía dejar de temer perderlo, incluso cuando se encontraba en Rivendel y era atendido por el Señor Elrond. Me negué rotundamente a dejar su lado, a dejar su fría mano. ¡No lo iba a abandonar! No mientras sus ojos permanecieran cerrados, ocultándome su interior. 

Tanto alivio sentí al verlo nuevamente despierto, todavía llevando el Anillo, pero por poco tiempo. Luego del Concilio podríamos regresar a la Comarca, ya sin ningún Anillo de Poder. Y la tranquilidad volvería a los ojos de Frodo, él ya no tendría que preocuparse por Espectros que lo perseguían. 

Durante todo el Concilio permanecí callado, sentado en un rincón, escuchando relatos terribles y agradeciendo que todo eso terminaría pronto. Al menos para nosotros. Pero entonces escuché esas palabras. "Yo llevaré el Anillo, aunque no sé cómo". No, eso no podía ser verdad. Y el Señor Elrond estaba de acuerdo. ¡Enviaría a Frodo a Mordor y portando el Anillo Único! No pude contenerme y exclamé "Pero ¿usted lo enviará solo, Señor?". Me asignaron nuevamente como su compañero, pero aunque no fuese así yo lo hubiese seguido de todas maneras. 

Tantas cosas ocurrieron luego. Las incontables horas de cansancio por caminar sin detenernos. El frío insoportable de Caradhras. La oscuridad de las Minas de Moria. Allí la única luz era la del resplandor que brotaba de la vara de Gandalf. Pero para mí habían dos piedras que también brillaban, aún en esa oscuridad impenetrable. Eran una luz en los sitios oscuros. Porque cuando la noche es más oscura, más brillan las estrellas. 

Luego Gandalf cayó en la sombra. Fue una perdida terrible e irreparable. Aún en los bosques de Lórien todos sentíamos un gran dolor, mientras nos maravillábamos con toda esa belleza élfica. En los ojos de Frodo se veía cierto alivio, al menos comparado con cómo se habían visto en los últimos días. 

"Desearía sólo dejar estos bosques para volver a casa, si usted me sigue" le dije a mi amo en una ocasión. Era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos, y la Dama lo sabía muy bien. 

"Yo también deseo lo mismo, Sam, pero ambos sabemos que la realidad es distinta" me respondió, sus ojos cubiertos de tristeza, pero también de valor. 

"¿Sabe una cosa, señor Frodo? Estuve pensando, y estar aquí es como estar en un sueño. Entonces quizá, si abrimos los ojos, podríamos despertar y encontrarnos nuevamente en la Comarca" sé que mis palabras eran tontas, pero necesitaba decirlas. Frodo lanzó una risa plena y sincera, y cualquier idea de arrepentimiento por mis palabras previas se desvaneció al oír tan hermoso - y raro últimamente - sonido.

"¡Sam, mi querido Sam!" dijo. "No importa dónde te encuentres, tu corazón siempre estará en la Comarca"

Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y bajé la cabeza antes de hablar. 

"Sé que ahora parece un lugar muy lejano, pero sé también que ambos volveremos, y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ningún anillo maldito, si me entiende"

"Sí, Sam. Te entiendo" dijo y cayó, pero aún así pude ver en sus ojos que él no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Yo también perdí gran parte de las mías, cuando vi a la Dama Galadriel siendo tentada por el Único. Si es que ella, con toda su sabiduría y grandeza, caía en la tentación, ¿cómo esperaban que un Hobbit, un Mediano, permaneciera firme dentro de Mordor? Frodo era fuerte en espíritu, y no había duda de ello, pero esta Misión era demasiado dura para él. Pero de algo había entera certeza: yo no lo abandonaría. Nunca. 

Cuando dejamos Lórien, la desesperación regresó. Siempre odié los botes, y me sentía terriblemente inseguro en ellos, pero debía soportarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Días después creí perder a Frodo. No pude soportar la idea de que él iría a Mordor solo, sin su Sam. ¡No! Conozco a Frodo más que cualquier otro, así que pude adivinar dónde se encontraba, mientras los otros seguían buscándolo. Por suerte no llegué muy tarde y pude convencerlo de que me llevase con él. Ahora éramos sólo dos Hobbits enfrentando la Maldad. 

Y luego Gollum. Nunca confié en él, sabía que algo tramaba. Traté de no perder de vista a Frodo ni por un sólo instante, menos en las Ciénagas de los Muertos. Creí que la Misión había fallado cuando nos encontramos con la entrada impenetrable a Mordor. Y entonces nuevamente Gollum nos serviría de guía por otro camino. No sé si me sentí aliviado o preocupado ante esta propuesta. 

Ithilien fue algo así como un descanso. Aunque Faramir fuera el hermano de quien causó la disolución de la Comunidad, confíe en él y hasta me sentí seguro en Henneth Annûn. 

"Debemos aprovechar este respiro, Sam" me había dicho Frodo cuando estuvimos a solas.

"¿Usted cree que deberíamos seguir confiando en Gollum, luego de lo que el Capitán Faramir dijo?"

"No tenemos otra alternativa"

Y eso era verdad. ¿Qué alternativas teníamos? Ni Gandalf ni ningún otro nos había dicho qué hacer para entrar a Mordor. Lo único que podíamos hacer era confiar en esa despreciable criatura. 

Y seguimos con nuestro camino, pasando Minas Morgul y subiendo las interminables escaleras de Cirith Ungol. Nunca vi los ojos de Frodo oscurecerse tanto. Mientras más avanzábamos acercándonos a Mordor, mayor era la oscuridad en ellos. Hubiese dado todo en aquellos momentos para que volviesen a encenderse con el brillo de la alegría. Para que esos zafiros fuesen nuevamente los mismos que me miraban en la Comarca. Los mismos de aquellos día que parecían tan lejanos. Allí me di cuenta que en momentos como esos es cuando uno realmente aprecia las cosas simples de la vida: una buena comida, una cómoda cama, agua fresca, incluso respirar. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era continuar subiendo y asegurarme de que él hiciera lo mismo. Hasta llegar al Antro.

Allí conocí la oscuridad más grande de todas, y los ojos de mi amo ya no brillaban. Entonces la bestia nos atacó, pero pudimos escapar de ella. Al menos momentáneamente. Vi a Frodo corriendo, la luz de sus ojos alejándose alegre, corriendo hacia su libertad. Su libertad. Libertad...

Y la posibilidad de que esa luz se apagase me dio el valor y la fuerza para derrotar a esas dos detestables criaturas. Pero Frodo ya era libre, y la luz había desaparecido para siempre.  

Sé que mi vida durará un poco más, aún si ahora me siento más muerto que vivo. Y la imagen de Frodo y sus luminosos ojos no abandonará mi mente en ningún momento, el único lugar en el que todavía existen. El único lugar en el que no he abandonado y nunca abandonaré a mi amo.

"Señor Frodo, mi amo querido" me oigo susurrar entre sollozos. "Adiós"

Luego, inclinándose, se pasó la cadena por la cabeza y al instante el peso del Anillo lo encorvó hasta el suelo, como si le hubiesen colgado una piedra enorme. Pero poco a poco, como si el peso disminuyera, o una fuerza nueva naciera en él, irguió la cabeza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó y comprobó que podía caminar con la carga. Y entonces alzó un momento la redoma para mirar por última vez a su amo, y la luz ardía ahora suavemente, con el débil resplandor de la estrella vespertina en el estío, y a esa luz la lividez verdosa desapareció del rostro de Frodo, y fue hermoso otra vez, pálido pero hermoso, con una belleza élfica, el rostro de alguien que ha partido hace mucho tiempo del mundo de las sombras. Y con el triste consuelo de esta última visión, luego de haber escondido la luz, Sam se internó con paso vacilante en la creciente oscuridad. 

**Las Decisiones de Maese Samsagaz  –  Las Dos Torres**

**~*Fin*~**


End file.
